legendsofequestriafandomcom-20200222-history
Following In Her Hoofsteps
is a short quest given by Silky Roads in Midway Village. Silky Roads is concerned about her daughter, Lavender Bloom, who has moved to Cantermore and opened her own flower shop. As such, she asks the player to deliver a letter to Lavender Bloom. Quest initiation Silky Roads can be found in front of the Hotel in Midway Village in the Heartlands. When the player talks to her, she reveals that she is worried about her daughter, Lavender Bloom, as she haven't heard from her for months and she wants to make sure that her daughter is doing well. She then asks the player to deliver a letter containing advice that she forgot to mention to her daughter on her way out and some bits as she previously overlooked that detail. The player has the option to ask why she doesn't want to deliver the letter herself, which she would reveal that she did not want to leave the area as there might be thieves while the mail service there is unreliable. Journal: A store owner, Silky Roads, wants me to drop off a letter to her daughter, Lavender Bloom, at the Full Bloom in Catermore. The letter's full of business advice that Silky really wants Lavender to read. *''Deliver Silky Roads' letter.'' Delivering the letter Lavender Bloom could be found in front of her flower shop in the north side of the Cantermore market district. Upon delivering the letter to her, she will roughly reveal the contents of the letter to the player, which is about all the things she needed to do to run a business the right way. Lavender Bloom mentions that she didn't really need the advice, as she had already learnt everything from her mother directly and earned her talent mark while she was working at a shop, as she wanted to be a good merchant pony like her mother. She also mentions that her business is currently doing well, and that she is earning so many bits that she don't know that to do with them. As such, she decides to write a letter to her mother and asks the player to deliver it on her behalf due to the unreliable mail service. At this point, the player gains 50 bits, which is assumed that it is the amount that Silky Roads gave to her daughter, and 250 XP in all talents. Journal: As it turns out, Silky Roads didn't need to send Lavender Bloom advice after all. Lavender already learned a lot under her mother's wing. I should go back to Silky Roads and make sure she knows about this. *''Tell Silky Roads what Lavender Bloom told me.'' Quest completion Upon talking to Silky Roads again, she would be happy that her letter had been successfully delivered to her daughter. She also receives the letter that her daughter wrote to her from the player, and gives the player an option to listen to the content of the letter. Upon reading the letter, Silky Roads will reveal that she couldn't stop wondering if her daughter isn't doing well with her shop. The player will then assure Silky Roads, and she will agree to let go of her daughter and will make a point to visit her often. She would also be excited for her daughter's future. At this point, the player would be happy for her and asks for the reward that she originally promised, which she will gladly oblige. Silky Roads will reward the player with 250 bits, and another 250 XP in all talents. Journal: Silky Roads and Lavender Bloom have repaired their relationship and all is right now. Trivia * The player can sell both the letters to any merchant including Silky Roads herself to earn 1 bit each without affecting the progress of the quest. * In Open Server Event 11, talking to Silky Roads after completing the quest will trigger the last part of the quest dialogue, allowing the player to receive the 250 bits reward over again. ** This bug has been fixed as of the Open Access Release. Category:Quests Category:Cantermore Category:The Heartlands